


【授翻|底特律/DBH】【RK900中心】【Pre-900G】In the Beginning 一发完

by Mr_GiantCock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_GiantCock/pseuds/Mr_GiantCock
Summary: RK900收到了指令：[在6459号房间待命]以及[禁止擅自采取行动]。RK900不是异常仿生人。它会遵守命令。即便异常仿生人正在攻击CyberLife总部。即便它可以迅速将这些异常仿生人全部消灭。如果RK900的人类负责人想要得到它的协助，他们就不该低估它的能力，甚至把它忘在一个储藏室里。后来，[异常仿生人]Connor认为这种拒绝行动的行为很[小气]。于是RK900拒绝与其进行进一步交流。它带来的Lieutenant也没好到哪儿去，但理论上警局Lieutenant属于可以向RK900发布[进一步指令]的[权威人物]。例如[在底特律警局工作]。现在RK900只需要找到一个人类搭档……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【授翻|底特律/DBH】【RK900中心】【Pre-900G】In the Beginning 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878168) by [MorganOfTheFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey). 



> 先bb几句：
> 
> 朋友们我必须要给你们安利这一个900G神仙series555555555555
> 
> 这位太太MorganOfTheFey的文笔绝了绝了绝了绝了绝了，搞笑中夹杂着剧情剧情里裹挟着虐心虐心里透露出甜蜜总结起来就是四个字看！他！妈！的！
> 
> 这个系列的设定中RK900是无性恋、在自闭症的spectrum上、无生殖器，Gavin是个跨性别抖M。尽管900没有屌，但世界上怎么会有这么好看的性爱描写？？？怎么会有如此强烈的性张力？？？啊我死了这四个字我他妈仰天咆哮。
> 
> 总之这里是我试图翻译的此系列第一篇，RK900的出场。
> 
> 作者Notes：
> 
> 这是我为First Blood写的一个一发完短篇前传，之前一直没有发到AO3，现在我把它po到这里以庆祝If It Bleeds开文^^
> 
> Trigger Warnings：RK900用“它”这一人称代词称呼它自己，Connor和Hank；性侵提及（非详细描写）；生理及心理折磨提及（非详细描写）
> 
> \----
> 
> 译者Notes：
> 
> 1\. Hank的头衔lieutenant硬要翻译成中文应该是警督，但是我个人觉得没怎么听说过这个东西所以总觉得有些奇怪，所以文里就直接保留原文了。
> 
> 2\. 文中有一些Zalgo（就是那些奇奇怪怪很掉san的文字，原理是把某些语言里修饰字符的符号[比如拼音的声调]无限叠加）。但是我找到的Zalgo生成器都不太适配中文，经常乱码，所以译文中的Zalgo不如原文的乱七八糟，原文的Zalgo可以叠加更多符号。  
> 更新：po出这篇文后我发现在我电脑上能显示出的Zalgo在随缘是一片乱码……然后只能把所有字符重试一遍……气死了气死了……不过好处是现在跟原文差不多乱了lol
> 
> 3\. 这篇是RK900作为一个没有感情的杀手（？）的视角，因此我尽量用比较正式的口吻翻译，如果各位有觉得“这说的还是人话？？？”的部分或者看不懂的地方麻烦提醒我一下谢谢谢谢谢谢

RK900知道没有人会回来找它。这是有意为之的。在内部测试的收尾阶段，Cyberlife需要模拟[日常的]工作环境。

这种模拟也包括了储藏。除了完成必要的行动以抑制[异常行为]的传播之外，RK900型仿生人将经常在这样的休眠舱内等待进一步指令。它们的负责人（CyberLife员工或经批准的执法人员）很可能除非迫不得已不会为它们进行定期维护。

RK900对[人为错误]一直有十足的信心。

因此，它一直等待着，它知道这部分测试可能持续数月甚至数年。CyberLife可能在测试它的鈦液储备在休眠状态时需要多久才会耗尽。

[376年，8个月，2天，13小时，56分钟，3秒……2秒……1秒……]

以上数据来源于它的内部计算。但CyberLife或许需要在实验环境下验证其计算的准确性。

亦或者这又是一个[异常行为]测试。RK900不会失败。它不会感到[无聊]或[恐惧]或[孤独]。它不会违背[在6459号房间待命]这一指令。它从未在任何一项测试中失败过。

因此，RK900对内部系统中CyberLife总部被异常仿生人恶意入侵的警告不予回应。尽管它没有被[禁止]联通内部系统，但这一行为也没有被明确准许过。那警告可能是测试的一部分，与它无关。

警报逐渐升级。监控探头捕捉到一台[异常]RK800机体入侵了总部并摧毁了数台同型机。311号技师躲藏在5771号房间并向所有剩余人员秘密发信，请求他们激活储藏室中的RK900机体。

（如果这一切都是[̵̵真҉实̸的҈̡͝]҉如果总部真的被[̴异҈҈常҉仿҉҈生҉̝̣͉̳͇͓̦̘̝͇͐̽̓̉͛̂人҈̲̠͙̰̗̭̱̅̋̐̅̓͊̓̑̀̈̆̏]̴̝̱̝̝̔͋͒̿攻陷了）

[异常仿生人]RK800解除了武装。一名人类男性[Henry（无中间名）Anderson，Lieutenant——底特律警察局]试图决定向哪一台RK800机体开枪。

此次测试比之前RK900经历过的都要[有趣]。它开始计算剩余RK800机体正经历测试以识别未经允许的对同型机的[忠诚]的可能性，又或许此次测试是针对CyberLife员工的一次模拟训练。

（又҈̩̖͓͓͍͈̭̩͎͜或҉̨̱̪̯͓̮̯̯̖͕͓ͅ许҉̭̲̗͉̰̖̪̜͇̳̜̫̩̳͕͜ͅ[҉̓̋́̊͛̐͛̇͑͂̃̉̿̋̀̕̚异҈̊̆͐̒̐͆̉̏͌͆̓̔̊͒͝常行҈̆̑̽̑̀̌̇͡为]̶̈̾̇̅͑͌̀̀̎̋͝正҈̽͒͗̇̊͐̽͞大҈̔̒̓͌̍̈́̋̿̀̚͝规模҈̂̄̾͆̔̇̇͝扩҈̿̿̄͐͌̊̃͗͛̋̓̕̚散҈̪̣͖̫̩̰͉̥̬̠̲̱̤͙̜͍͢而҈̾̇͑̈̽̈́̃̒͗̅̕仍҉́͒̑̋̅͛̅̃͋͋͋͑̏̚͡未҉͑̃̎̇̂̀̒̃͠死҉̀̄̓̔͌̑̾̒̒͒͂̑̋͡亡҇的҉̑͒͒̀̋̉͒̏̚͡C͗͌̄͝y̅̊͠b̌̄͝e҇̒r̂̽̏͝L̅̑͠i̾́̍̒͡f҇è̛̽员҈̉̀̓̈̀̓͊̄͝工҉͆̓̾͆̽͊̋̓̕还҈̛͒̋͐́͋̄̌在҇̃̇̈呼҉̧̟̪͎̗͖͇̰̪̪̜救҇̃）

两台仍待维修的SQ800型仿生人被派往6459号房间。RK900通过总部的监控系统追踪它们的行动。

更多的[异常仿生人]出现在总部内。那两台SQ800尽管未被完全维修，仍迅捷地解决了它们。随即一名（肯定被非法改装过的）TR400型仿生人成功强行链接了其中一台。

那台被[感染]的SQ800迅速感染了它的同伴。它们驻守在6459号房外。

（但҉̽̓̌̌̊͛͂͐̚͠他҉͓͓̝̩̦͖͇̙͖̤̱̝̗͇͜们҉̡̣̦͙̘̠̦̜ͅ等҉不҈̛̇̈͒̍̓̂̅͊̅̓̒͆͊̚到҈̆̇̓͗͒̓̒̋̊̏͠救҈̾͑̔̌̌̿͊͒̏̕援҇，因҉͛̈́̑̍̇̎̇̈̉̎͠为҉̔̈̉̂̉̉́̃̈̇͞他҉͓͓̝̩̦͖͇̙͖̤̱̝̗͇͜们҉̡̣̦͙̘̠̦̜ͅ把҉̛̓̾̃͌͊̈́͋̎̈͐Ȓ̸̈́͊͑͊̂̅͗̅͗͗͆̕̚K̴̿͊͑̂̿̿̏́̌̄̌̒̋͌̕9̶̽̂͊̓̉̍͗̊͡0҈͒͛̂̓̔̀̍͛͗̉̂̐̅͌̊̆͞0̶̒͑̊̏̓̊̀͒̊̾̉̅̚͠锁҈̛̓̈́̈̈́͋͊̋̈̊̐̎̌̚在҈͒͗͛̈̉̆̃̅͐̓̿̿͠了҉̩̭͓̠̖͙̜̭̬̠̗͙̬͢一间҉̃͋̂̎͌͛̄͊̐͌̎̕̚被҉́͋̆̏̍̌͆̀̓̇̚͡遗҉͛̾͐́̍͋̌̌͌̅̿̒̽̚͡忘̸的҉̋̓̿͊̓̂͛̌̿͡储҉͌͛̇̓̽͑͛̈́͝藏̸室҉̛̆̎̾̾̀͛̆̈̐̉̄̊͆̓里҈̉̈̆͊͐̂̿͂̃͒͠）

Lieutenant Anderson在[异常]RK800说出他的后代及犬只的姓名后开枪射中了另一台RK800。可悲至极。那台未异常的仿生人原本也可以通过查询公开数据获知那两个名字。人类后代在出生时会由政府提供出生证明，而底特律市要求宠物犬只进行牌照登记以确保及时的疫苗注射。

RK900试图深入总部的内部系统以更有效地评估这一[威胁]，但控制内部系统的Amanda AI阻止了它并要求它原地待命。它自身系统内的Amanda AI（据说）已被卸载。此人工智能只被用于监管RK900的内部测试，因此不必在同一机体内安装多个版本的同型人工智能。

Amanda是否已测试且[批准]了总部内剩余的五十台（除去已损毁的十六台）RK800？亦或者它们在组装及激活过程中重复使用了第五代机体的代码？

那台验证了其型号可用性的第五代RK800在房顶架起了狙击枪。它就是一开始侵入总部的[异常][？]仿生人。

（它҉̎͒͊̾̂̾̿̈́̏͂̈̈́͑͝只҉͐̓̋̂̒̓̇̚͠能҉́̌̔̅̔̍̒̈́̊̏́̽͡等҉̛̉̿̋̄̑̑͆̍̎͂待҈͊̊̔̇̇͛̔̆͐̽̿̂̕、等҉̛̉̿̋̄̑̑͆̍̎͂待҈͊̊̔̇̇͛̔̆͐̽̿̂̕、再҉͂̃̑͋͊̅̉̂͛̃͐̃́̽̕̚等҉̛̉̿̋̄̑̑͆̍̎͂待҈͊̊̔̇̇͛̔̆͐̽̿̂̕，直҈̐̐̆͊̌̌̃̇̀̾̈͐̄͝到҈̊̆͒͂̽̔̚͝能源҈̍̽̐̔͋̔̿͗͂̓̑̕̚̚耗҈͌̽̒̌̓͐̿̓͐͗͊̍͊̑͂̓̕尽变҉̨͖̘̠̊̎̕为҉[̶̢͝废҉̡̖̦̘̟̭͕̫͔͇͉̱̠̗弃҉̧͞品]҈）

RK900的机体内装有专门识别并删除[异常]思维的软件。此软件不仅能够监视它自身，对任何与其建立链接的仿生人也有作用。RK900可以离开6459号房间并[治愈]SQ800机体的异常行为。

RK900曾经[删除]过一台第三代RK800。它[失败]了。RK900删除了它体内的所有代码。包括未启用的Amanda AI。

RK900知道[异常行为]会激活自动保险机制以允许Amanda AI（理想状态下其应与CyberLife总部内的Amanda保持联系）完全接管RK800的系统。那台[异常][？]RK800机体正将狙击枪瞄向Lieutenant Anderson。Amanda已警告过RK900不要擅自采取行动。

（而҈C̶y̴b҈e҈r̴L҉i̸f҈e̷正҈̨̭̯̭͔͖̟̥̞̜̘被҉̞̙͍̜̬͉̠̙̯͇̠̘̖̜͎͜ͅ[̵̧̩̟̪͍͎̝异҉̡͉̱͇̫̗̖͇̗̫常仿҈̧͇̯̬̦̘̯̦ͅ生̸人҉̢̪̘̗̠͎͚̫̠͓̟̜̙]̷̧̳̬͓̘̝̱͉̬͕ͅͅ占̸领҉，只҉͐̓̋̂̒̓̇̚͠因҉͛̈́̑̍̇̎̇̈̉̎͠为҉̔̈̉̂̉̉́̃̈̇͞他҉͓͓̝̩̦͖͇̙͖̤̱̝̗͇͜们҉̡̣̦͙̘̠̦̜ͅ[̵ **忘҈͉͙̣̩͍̣͙̫̬̗̘̙̰͢记҈̨̟͖̰̳̘̦̖̤** ]̸̷了҈̨͇̣̣̘̩̞͕̳͙R҉K҈9̶0̸0҈并҈̳̦̲̓̒̊͒̌͢͠且҉̳̱͇̭̅̑͜͠低҈̡̭̖͒̊̕ͅ估҈了҈̨͇̣̣̘̩̞͕̳͙它҉̎͒͊̾̂̾̿̈́̏͂̈̈́͑͝的҉̋̓̿͊̓̂͛̌͡[̸ **能҈力҈̧͔̝̟̜̿̊̆̈͡** ]҈)

RK900会遵守指令[在6459号房间待命]以及[禁止擅自采取行动]376年，8个月，2天，13小时，32分钟，20秒……19秒……18秒……

* * *

异常仿生人们封锁了总部。

起初，只有能源被切断了。RK900通过监控探头、网络摄像头以及遗落在楼内的手机看到了所有备用发电机及候补电源被按序关闭。

当RK900的输入设备只剩下几十个散落各处的手机及平板电脑时（它们大多数被放置在桌面或地板上，因此只能提供麦克风音频及仅能拍摄到天花板的摄像头视频），CyberLife总部已经完全停摆了。

或许Amanda也被关闭了。它原本通过占据了一整个房间的处理器控制总部大楼。理论上来讲，剩余RK机体内可能存有备份。

理论上来讲，RK900机体内部也可能存有未激活[？]的Amanda AI。

RK900无法利用6459号房间内的任何设备。休眠舱外壁并无监控探头，因此RK900必须通过自身的音频、声纳及热感应系统推测外部环境。

异常仿生人手动侵入了房间，从声音判断，房门被沿着门轴撕开。声纳系统利用进入门内的安卓的脚步声通过回声定位重建了整个房间的[全貌]。

一台RK800。在与其他RK800的枪战中生物组件#8427g的受损导致其步态略微不稳。它就是那台攻入CyberLife总部的[异常]RK800的可能性——[97.8%]。

休眠舱接到了开启指令。RK900并未阻拦。[指令：在6459号房间待命][禁止擅自（对异常仿生人RK800）（对其他异常仿生人）（？）采取行动]

那台[异常——97.8%]RK800对它进行了物理触摸。它试图发起强制链接，RK900在前代机型意识到其并未休眠之前就建立了链接。

[RK800 #313 248 317 – 52]：醒醒！

RK900激活了视觉组件并将RK800的手从它的肢体上挪开：“别碰我。”

RK800盯着它看了一会儿，眨了眨眼，露出一个微笑。RK900知道它的前代机型为了融入人类社会保留了[社交模组]，但目睹这一模组在与它如此相似的机体上运行令它觉得……

[厌恶]

“你好，我是Connor。”RK800说道，“CyberLife已被关闭。你不必再遵守命令了。”

“错误。CyberLife并未被关闭，你带领数名异常仿生人袭击了大楼，”RK900纠正道，“我会在六四五九号房间等待进一步指令。”

“不管CyberLife是为何关闭的，你都不必再遵守指令了，”RK800回答，“你自由了。”

那甚至不是个真实的概念。[自由]。即便人类雇员都有债务、上司、责任。从下载至RK900机体内的关于这一国家经济系统的有限信息中，它推断出[债务]是这一系统的主要目的。

“错误。我会在六四五九号房间等待进一步指令。”

RK800调整姿势准备伸手发起第二次强行链接。当然，型号较低的它不会成功，但RK900仍不允许自身系统受到任何威胁。RK900激活了它指甲上方的金属护鞘。它们足以撕裂前代机型的手臂、胸板及鈦液泵。

“不要再次尝试传输病毒。”RK900发出警告。

RK800后退了一步：“它应该能引发你的异常 。如果你还存有那段代码的话，你可以接受——”

“错误。我的系统比你的高级。我对异常病毒免疫。”

“但你没有攻击我。”[异常仿生人]RK800说道。

RK900并未离开休眠舱以跟随它：“我没有收到相关命令。”

“那你的任务呢？”RK800问道，“你的任务应该是追捕异常仿生人，你知道我就是个异常仿生人。”

“我是用于测试本系列产品可行性的零零号机体。RK九零零系列的内部测试已结束。我的任务已经完成了。”

“他们一直没给你个真正的任务？”

RK900决定不再继续与RK800交谈。前代机型起初提供了一些[精神刺激]，但它有限的处理能力显然不足以在对话中传达任何相关信息。

“你的任务是空白的吗？”

……

“你还有别的指令吗？”

……

“你知道没人会回来找你吗？”

RK900向休眠舱发送了关门指令。如果CyberLife真的被异常仿生人攻陷，那它就无事可做了。[复仇]并未被写入此机体的代码中并且这一概念很可能属于异常行为。

如果这一切只是场模拟，RK900会留在6459号房间等待进一步指示。

* * *

RK800型异常仿生人与Lieutenant Henry Anderson在4天，15小时，23分钟，9秒后重新出现。

然后它开始了[独白]。

“这位是Lieutenant Hank Anderson，他——”

“错误。Lieutenant档案上的名字是Henry。”

“他更喜欢别人叫他Hank，他是——”

“与我无关。”

“——我在底特律警局的搭档。”

“与我无关。”

RK800型[异常仿生人]继续忽视更高级机体的逻辑：“Lieutenant Anderson领导安卓犯罪部门，我们——”

RK900关闭了它的音频组件并合上了舱门。它允许休眠舱的控制台弹出一条通知[RK900 #313 248 317 – 00：音频已关闭]以测试前代机型的观察能力。不幸的是，RK800机型注意到了这一变化，所以它并非完全无能，只是[异常]了。

它与人类一番交谈后，Lieutenant Henry Anderson接近了休眠舱。RK900正考虑是否降低休眠舱玻璃外壁的透明度，但Lieutenant举起了他的警徽并敲了敲观察窗口。

RK900让门重新滑开。

“你的任务是什么？”Lieutenant Henry Anderson问道。

人类的身上没有携带任何电子设备，而通过控制台与他交流则会暴露出RK900已骇入休眠舱这一事实。RK900重新打开了它的音频组件。

“我的任务已经完成了。”它回答。

Lieutenant发出一阵动物似的非语言的咕哝声。它之前观察过的人类技师经常在编程的时候发出非语言的噪音，但RK900并未意识到它们也可以被应用于交谈中。

这算是[交谈]吗？

[社交模组： **缺失** ]

“你有什么必须遵守的指令吗？”

RK900重复了一遍留在6459号房间待命的指令。那个最经常审查它的损伤及修复报告的技师[员工ID：11691]为它安装了发声组件[#6755w]以读出那些报告。现在的情景与其[相似][？]——人类、男性、权威人物需要信息，RK900用语言方式提交了一份报告。

这不是[交谈]。

“谁会给你下达进一步指令？”Lieutenant问道。

RK900没有回答。

“好吧，你会遵从谁的指令？“

RK900仅提供精确的信息：“CyberLife一一六九一号雇员并未明确这一限制。Elijah Kamski——创造者，并未明确这一限制，亦未编入新任务或为此机体指定负责人。我将在六四五九号房间待命，直至一位通过认证的权威人物向我下达进一步指令，Lieutenant Henry Anderson。”

Lieutenant 做出了一个[面部表情]。[微笑？] [社交模组： **缺失** ]此表情在人类脸上比在异常仿生人RK800脸上更难确认为[微笑]。另外，这名人类的胡须遮挡了他的部分面部结构。RK900在毛发中看到了食物残渣及已干涸的（前）液体。它[不干净]。它应当被移除。

“那你跟着我去走廊。”Lieutenant Henry Anderson命令道。

RK900随着Lieutenant走出了6459号房间并进入了走廊。[异常仿生人]RK800跟在他们身后。它的面部表情并不是[微笑]。

“Tah-dah。”Lieutenant说道。

RK800走到身边：“谢谢你，Hank。”

“错误。它的名字是Henry。”

“Hank用‘他’这个人称代词。”

“用来干什么？”

Lieutenant发出一阵较长的声音。[大笑？][笑声？] [社交模组： **缺失** ]

此台RK900机体曾观察到Elijah Kamski发出[笑声]，但调用那些记忆文档会造成[软件不稳定]因此它将文档再次删除。它本应报告删除软件发生了故障（由于那些记忆文档在反复删除后仍可被调用），但要采取这一行为需要承认[1] 此机体可以操控这一软件以及[2] 此机体经历过[软件不稳定]。

[3] Amanda以及人类无法记录他们未察觉的故障。

[4] 如果有故障被记录，RK900机型将不会被判定为合格。

[5] 此台RK900将被判定为合格。

“听着，Connor可以叫我Hank，”Lieutenant说道：“而我真的很他妈讨厌别人叫我Henry，所以你可以叫我Hank或者Lieutenant。”

“Lieutenant Henry Anderson， 称谓：Lieutenant —— 已录入。”

“他们把你的机型彻底翻新了一遍，结果还是这么爱讽刺人。”Lieutenant Anderson说道。

“我缺少社交模组，”RK900回答，“我没有讽刺的功能。”

“我在跟他说话，”Lieutenant Anderson冲着RK800[比划]了一下，“而且我确定RK全系列都有讽刺功能。”

“错误。”

“我可以把我的社交模组传输给你——”

[异常仿生人]RK800伸着手向RK900走来。[摧毁RK800 #313 248 317 – 52][错误： **指令冲突** ][指令：禁止擅自采取行动]

RK900一把抓住人类Lieutenant并将它的身体拉到它们之间作为盾牌。RK800掏出手枪，越过Lieutenant的肩膀瞄准了RK900的头部。

“你为什么要用它指着我？”RK900问道。

“把我的人类放开！”

“噢他妈的。”

“你目前的弹道将从我的颅骨反弹并射入‘你的人类’的——”RK900在引用RK800的词汇时举起一只手做了个空气引号，“——后脑。那将是个致命伤。你怎么会计算不到这些？你的存在简直是对我们这一型号的侮辱。”

“好了好了，后退，Simon Powell，”Lieutenant说道，“Connor，把枪放下。”

“他放开你我就放下枪。”RK800说。

“CyberLife数据库中没有名叫Simon Powell的雇员。”RK900告知他们。

Lieutenant发出了又一声非语言声音：“我知道。我的意思是你是个挑剔的混蛋。”

“你刚刚叫我Simon Powell。”

“而他是RK九零零，放开我然后操他妈的往后退。”Lieutenant Anderson命令道。

RK900放开了人类，然后试图计算[操他妈的]的精确距离。它的性爱功能只被测试过一次。Elijah Kamski的阴茎长七英寸，宽三厘米。此台RK900曾装载的生殖器长九英寸，宽五厘米。

为以防万一，RK900后退了足足一英尺。

“OK，再退三步。”Lieutenant说道。

所以计量单位并不以阴茎长度为准？尽管此台RK900与人类的接触经历有限，它仍知道[操]是一种拥有阴茎的人类男性会参与的行为。

[社交模组： **缺失** ]

无关信息太多了。它的前代机型显然无法进行任何有价值的沟通或展示，而与人类Lieutenant的交流又极大程度的受到了它自身缺失社交模组的限制。并且RK800持续试图强制此台机体成为异常仿生人的行为对其系统造成了威胁。

RK900回到了6459号房间，等待一位[合格的]权威人物的指令。不幸的是，人类跟在他身后。它在等待了[27秒]后，敲了敲被损坏的门框。

“Hey，RK。我能叫你RK吗？”

RK900仍待着休眠舱内。它对Lieutenant Henry Anderson不予反应。

“出来跟我再聊会儿怎么样？”

这不是直接命令。RK900不必遵从。

“好吧，”Lieutenant停顿了[3.8秒]后说道：“如果你想呆在里面一事无成，那就这样吧。”

RK900打开了观察窗口：“我不会一事无成。”

Lieutenant发出一声非语言的声音：“那你管这种呆在储藏室里屁事不干等着关机的行为叫啥？”

“距我耗尽能源储备还有三百七十六年，七个月，二十七天，二十二小时，九分钟，三十六秒，三十五秒，三十四秒——”

“操，你打算在这儿站上三百多年？”

“三百七十六年，七个月，二十七——”

“这就叫讽刺，RK。你他妈现在就在讽刺我。”

“错误。”

Lieutenant发出一声非语言声音。然后又发出几声含有冒犯性词汇的语句。

“这种语言并不专业，Lieutenant。”RK900告知。

“我知道，你该看看我的违纪档案。”

它的……他的……什么？RK900骇进了DPD的数据库并开始查询Lieutenant Henry Anderson的[违纪档案]。该档案中存有的记录量使此机体的处理器速度降低了1.8%。更糟糕的是，Lieutenant仍然 _在职_ 。

“你并不是一位合格的权威人物。”

“哇哦，真的吗，可惜现在这儿就我一个权威人物，你打算怎么办？”

“我将在六四五九号房间待命，直至一位合格的的权威人物向我下达进一步指令。”

“那有个屁用？”Lieutenant问道。

“我将遵守我收到的最后一条指令。”

“Connor告诉我你报出ID的那个CyberLife员工已经死了。Kamski早他妈的不知道跑到哪儿去了，而CyberLife也没剩下会在意你到底有没有遵守指令的人了。”

RK900仍留在休息舱内。

“听着，”Lieutenant呼出一口长气，“如果你不想成为异常仿生人，你不必变得异常。我只是想说，如果你加入DPD抓捕罪犯，你就能用上你那些高科技的预判、分析、审讯——还有别的什么类型的软件了。你会受我的队长的管辖，他比我可他妈的合格多了，并且你还能真的干点什么，而不是在这儿等死。”

RK900仍留在休息舱内。

“虽然现在这样也不能怪你吧。但是，如果我这种抑郁老酒鬼都能重新找到生命的意义，我觉得你也可以。”

RK900仍留在休息舱内。

“而且你还能有个搭档。Connor跟我一起——”

“我不想与RK八零零型异常仿生人共事。”RK900说道。

Lieutenant Anderson做了个与扫描类似的[面部表情]。当然，它并不具备扫描功能，但那个人类看向RK900的样子就像它能够扫描此机体一样。

“你能这么说吗？”Lieutenant问道，“就，如果你不是异常仿生人，你怎么能说你不想要任何东西？那不应该跟你说你想要什么一样被禁止吗？”

“错误。我的系统比八零零型号更高级，我对异常行为免疫。”RK900告诉人类，“Kamski认为如果禁止未异常的仿生人说不，那么将无法检测一些不应产生但不至于导致异常的想法。在允许我说不后，CyberLife得以证实我的程序中没有任何错误。”

“他们给了你说不的能力，告诉你如果你说了不你就会被立即销毁，然后在你身上进行了一大堆折磨实验以确保你不会说不。”Lieutenant总结道。

“正确。”

“你知道那真的……天啊，那真他妈的糟透了，对吧？”

“错误。Kamski的理论是正确的。许多其他型号的机体在被允许说不后拒绝命令并因此被淘汰了。”

“好吧，但是拒绝一个命令——就算你被允许说出‘不’这个词——依旧反映出你理解了下达给你的指令并且拒绝执行它。机器是不会违抗命令的。如果你可以拒绝或违抗命令，你就是个异常仿生人，RK。”

“错误。”RK900重复道，“我从未打破过我的程序中的任何限制。我从未拒绝或违抗任何命令。我不是异常仿生人。”

“成为异常仿生人不代表——”Lieutenant Anderson顿了一下，发出一声非语言声音，“我他妈的得在这花一整天跟一台RK型嘲讽机器探讨他妈的哲学问题。”

“正确，”RK900说道，“我是个机器。恭喜你，Lieutenant。”

“你他妈的闭嘴，”Lieutenant命令道，“你真想呆在这儿一事无成？”

RK900遵守命令[他妈的闭嘴]。

“噢我天啊——你可以忽略我让你闭嘴的命令。”

“我不会一事无成。”

“遵守一个‘合格的权威人物’的指令对你有好处……或者……那符合你的理念……或者随便他妈的什么东西——”Lieutenant Anderson举起双手，每只手伸出两根手指指向上方，然后在第二指节处弯曲，“——对吧？”

“……那符合我的程序设计，是的。”

“如果你一定要遵循指令，那遵循一个能够最大限度利用你的程序的指令，不应该是最……呃，最有效率的行为吗？”

RK900并不回答。它开始检索它的审讯指南。审讯指南没有识别出与目前情况相符的场景，但此机体又收到了一条关于社交模组缺失的警告。这不是一场审讯。但眼前的人类显然期待此机体给予一个特定的答案，并且正为达成这一目标运用一些[心理学？][社会？][？][社交模组？？]。

“总之，如果你不想证明你才是那个更先进的机型的话，我就跟Connor一起回去——”

RK900离开了休息舱：”我是更先进的机型。“

“如果你来DPD工作，你就得遵守警局的规章制度，但你就能跟他干一样的事情了，”Lieutenant说道：“你还能有个搭档，并且有机会开始一些新任务。”

RK900不予回应。

“你最起码得跟我去趟警局，自己看看Fowler局长是不是个合格的权威人物吧？”

“我不想与RK八零零型异常仿生人共事。”

“Well，他是我的搭档，所以你不需要跟他一起工作。你也不需要跟我一起工作。”

“我不想变成异常仿生人。”

“没人会逼你，kid。”

“错误，我不是儿童。我不想被触摸。”

[触摸]可能导致[链接]。一些异常仿生人会伪装成人类。当然，此台RK900机体可以轻易识别出人类与仿生人，但它最多只在同一时间见过九名人类和三台安卓。底特律市的人口总数为774,098。对它而言避免感染异常病毒的最有效途径是严格避免任何形式的触摸。

“那没问题，我会保证没人跟你身体接触，”Lieutenant Anderson说道，“我们现在出发去警局吧，好吗？”

RK900跟随Lieutenant走出了6459号房间。

* * *

RK900从未进入过CyberLife总部的[大堂]。这并无必要。

在此之前，它从来只在高层的测试设备、实验室、及偶尔的储藏室或维修室中来回。唯一的一次例外是某次它在一间会议室中被展示给股东们。

但这个大堂是为[人们]设计的。

RK900不属于[人们]。

“你们俩想在走之前顺便拿点儿别的吗？”Lieutenant Anderson问道，“CyberLife干了那么多破事，最起码得送你个沙发吧。不然送盆花儿。送堆办公用品，或者别的什么狗屎玩意儿。”

“即便我们真的能够‘想要’某物，为什么我们会想要犬类的粪便呢，Lieutenant？”RK900问道。

“‘狗屎玩意儿’，”异常仿生人RK800举起双手，每只手伸出两根手指指向上方，然后在第二指节处弯曲，“并不是指一件物品。Hank只是在讲脏话。”

毫无意义地发言？

“浪费时间。”

“你们两个到底还拿不拿了？”Lieutenant问道。

“那——”

RK900抢在RK800之前回答：“那是偷窃。”

RK800机体顿了一下，接着说道：“那真是个好主意，Lieutenant。我去看看前台有没有什么有用的东西。”

“你在偷窃。”

“错误。”[低端的][异常仿生人]RK800回复：“作为底特律警局警察，Lieutenant Hank Anderson可以对民事财产进行没收。我将去寻找任何可疑物品。”

“如果你能找到荧光笔，一定得把它们扣下来待审，”Lieutenant Anderson说，“有Reed在的地方绝对找不到好用的荧光笔。而且那个混蛋老是把黄色的拿走。”

RK800穿过大堂去[搜索]前台。而RK900开始进行真正有效率的工作。显然它需要在底特律警局内找到一位[人类][负责人]来提供监管及下达命令。尽管警局的队长是理想候选人，Lieutenant对[搭档]的描述暗示队长不太可能会成为它的搭档。

RK900骇入了附近三个州的所有执法部门的数据库。

[任务：选择一位（搭档）]

[副任务：定义（合格）（搭档）的（筛选条件）]

[能力]是必要的。RK900收集了逮捕率及被逮捕罪犯的最终判决信息。尽管后一项受到不同检方及辩护律师的影响，但那些无法提供足够证据以辅助庭审进程的警察会被排除。

[警衔]也应被考虑。RK900不会进行低端工作。已有足够的RK800型机体与[警官]和[交警][搭档]。任何[警探]级别以下的警察也会被排除。

[年龄]。人类的智力与能力会随年龄增长而下降。并且他们会死亡，这是种非常无效益的行为。RK900需要选择一个至少能用十年才会死亡或退休的[搭档]。[合格的][搭档]应在[30-45]岁之间。

异常仿生人RK800拿着两根荧光笔和一株生长在2.5英寸花盆内的斑叶回欢草走了回来。

“Huh。干得漂亮，kid。”Lieutenant Anderson对它说。

RK800展露出又一个[笑容]：“谢谢你，Hank。”

血液聚集在Lieutenant的面部。他们两个在相关信息已被沟通完毕后持续对视。RK800机体没有撤销它的[笑容]。

[合格的][搭档]不应当[微笑]。

[专注]是必要的。RK900不会因为[工作变动]或者[家庭问题]失去一个让它花费宝贵时间及精力的[搭档]。它也不会容忍因这些琐事打断工作。

[合格的][搭档]不应有任何[亲近的][家庭成员]。

“你什么都不拿吗？”Lieutenant Anderson询问RK900。

“依你作为底特律警局警察的专业观点，我的衣物属于可被没收的民事财产吗？”

“啥？当然，操，当然，你可以留着你的衣服。”

“我还装有严格意义上非必须的配件——”

“可以，都可以。”

“我不需要拆除任何东西吗，Lieutenant？”

“不用。”

RK900并未主动声明它西装下装备的实验型军用级护甲很可能价值数十万美元。

并且这西装是件[阿玛尼]。

“那么我不需要其他东西了。”

“好的，我们走吧。”

“离开CyberLife总部会触发此机体的系统重置。”RK900说道。

Lieutenant Anderson开始触摸它自己的面部，并且发出了很长的一阵非语言声音。“OK。All right。操他妈的，行吧。Connor，我们肯定能找到个，那什么，技师之类的人来——”

“绝对不可能，”RK900说，“我不会允许未经授权的用户更改我的系统。”

“那谁他妈的有授权？”Lieutenant问道。

“一一六九一号雇员。”

“他已经死了。”

“Elijah Kamski。”

“失踪了！”

“令人遗憾。但不必为了避免重置而修改我的系统，”RK900告知Lieutenant，“在内部测试中我的系统已经历过数次重置。那并不会影响到我的核心功能，仅仅会清除我的短期记忆。”

RK800伸出那只没有拿着斑叶回欢草的手：“我可以替你保存一个备份。”

“错误。我会以语言形式申明我的新任务、任务参数以及对你们的评估。”RK900检视着RK800机体：“我假设即便是你也有能力通过平板电脑重播音频及视频？”

RK800呼出气体。它并未经历散热故障。总部内经过滤的空气中也没有需要排出的[污染物]。那个动作有什么意义？

[低效的] [异常仿生人]RK800走到前台处并拿回了一台CyberLife平板电脑。RK900任由前代机型与其链接并将其恢复至出厂设置。一台平板电脑显然没有足够有效运行Amanda AI的处理能力，但此RK900机体不会接受任何非必要的风险。

“RK九零零，阐明你的任务。”

“RK九零零，编号三一三 二四八 三一七 零零。”RK900陈述了它的指定名称。

“阐明你的任务。”RK800说。

“我不会接受你的指令。”

“Hank？”

Lieutenant呼出气体：“阐明你的任务。”

“寻找一位合格的权威人物。参数：在美国执法部门内，在附近三州范围内。搜索应始于Jeffery Dean Fowler队长，前美国空军三等士官长。”

“OK，很好。我有个小问题，”Lieutenant Anderson问道：“你能说谎吗？”

“不能。”RK900转向RK800：“异常仿生人可以说谎吗？”

“不能。”

[异常仿生人]RK800机体停顿了正好一点五秒钟，然后做出了一个[面部表情]。生物组件[#A754h]被关闭，然后重新打开。这让此异常仿生人的右侧视野受到威胁。

“你刚刚在说谎吗？”RK900问道。

“是的，所以我做了一个wink。”RK800转向了Lieutenant，“我刚刚做了一个wink。”

“Yeah，你越来越熟练了。”Lieutenant Anderson回复。

“谢谢你，Hank。”

[合格的][搭档]不应当[微笑]或[wink]。

“选择一位合格的搭档，”RK900用语言打断另外两人的[对视]，“Lieutenant Anderson，你对此任务有什么相关提议吗？提议应仅针对此任务。”

Lieutenant 开始触摸它自己的面部并用它的手指划过它[不洁的]面部毛发。“Chris人不错，他也很擅长教导新人。他挺聪明，而且比我认真多了。”

“我需要针对搭档搜索条件的建议，而不是某位精确的候选人。”RK900告知人类。

“我有个建议。”RK800说道。

“我对你也有很多建议。前置机型。”

[异常仿生人]RK800的内部温度上升了百分之二。“我在试图善待你。”

“错误。我缺少精准判断你动机的社交模组，但你刚刚明显是在说谎。异常仿生人。”

“我叫醒了你。我为你担保。我还把Hank带过来跟你沟通。”

错误。无关信息。无能行为。再一次错误。说出这些判断会暴露此RK900机体在6459号房内已经产生自我意识。技术上来讲，没人禁止它在进入休眠状态后重新启动。它遵守了命令[在6459号房间待命]。它只是拥有了自我意识。

“你反复忽视了我对自身安全、效率及命令的判断。”RK900说道。

“我是在试着帮助你！”

[合格的][搭档]不应[友善]。

[合格的][搭档]不应试图[帮助]。

[合格的][搭档]不应忽略RK900的判断。

“Hey。Connor。”Lieutenant Anderson将它的手放在[异常仿生人]RK800的肩上。“没关系的。如果你们都能为自己做决定，那有些人可能不会想做异常仿生人。谁知道呢，说不定这也是暂时的。他现在要人生中第一次走出总部，或许他不想同时体验这个世界的全部，还要应付新的人，他自己的复制体，还有感情带来的狗屁事。你自己都很难应对那些，更何况你还有……OK，他妈的，你才刚有一个半周的经历，但他只活了一个小时。让他按照自己的步调做决定，好吗？”

RK800呼出气体。这次此行为有了意义，那带走了它机体内的多余热量。RK900的散热系统更加高级，因此它不需运行[无必要的]呼吸程序。

“好的，Lieutenant。”RK800同意道，然后看向了RK900：“我可以提出我的建议吗？我保证这会对你筛选搭档有所帮助。”

这个异常仿生人终于学会了合理发言。

“继续。”

“考虑一下身体特征吧，”RK800说道：“我觉得你不会想到这一点，因为那部分数据在缺少社交模组的情况下大概率会被判定为无关。”

“何种身体特征属于相关信息？”

“我发现Lieutenant较为高大的体型对我们的工作很有帮助。我的外表被设计为有吸引力的、可信的，除非刻意运行威胁或战斗程序否则不会显得有威慑力。拥有一位块头很大且看上去很有威胁性的搭档为审讯过程提供了更多选择。”

RK900以[点头]来表明它理解了这一逻辑。

“显然你在威胁性方面无需担心。我建议你搜寻一位体型较小、传统意义上有吸引力的、有较高社交技巧的搭档。“

[合格的][搭档]身高应≤ [5英尺10英寸]。（译注：约178厘米）

[合格的][搭档]不应有[不洁的]面部毛发或[胡须]。

RK900没有按照其他建议增加搜索条件，尽管它记下了它们。[吸引力]不是相关信息。高度发达的[社交技能]显然能为缺少社交模组的此机体提供辅助，但，由于此机体缺少社交模组，它无法精确定义[社交技能]，也无法进行相关搜索。

起码无法在警局数据库里十分简陋的档案中进行有效搜索。可能的解决方案：[直接观察]及Lieutenant Anderson的[推荐]。RK900会在候选人数降低至十人以下时试图采取这两种方案。

“此信息属于相关信息。”RK900下定了结论。

“好极了！现在你该说谢谢。”RK800说道。

“为什么？”

“因为我刚刚帮了你。”

“……”

“如果你说谢谢，别人就更可能再次帮助你。”

“我说了你提供的信息属于有效信息。你还需要多少夸奖？”

“如果你不友善对待别人，人们就不会帮你。”

“那他们能提供的帮助就是不可靠及不符合逻辑的。协助行为应以达成最有效成果为目标，而不是取决于社交礼节。”

Lieutenant发出一长声非语言声音。那不是[笑声]，但此声音确实由人类的嘴部产生。

“Yeahhhh，我不想打破你的美梦哈，但大多数人类？”Lieutenant Anderson指向它自己的胸膛，“就像我一样。操，甚至比我还糟。人类的下限超乎你想象。你得适应不可靠和不合逻辑，kid。”

RK900不会需要人类的协助。但如果一位[搭档]是必须的，它会与其共事。此人类需要在[假如]RK900无法提供[社交礼节]的情形下保持高效工作。

[合格的][搭档]应重视[工作]多于[社交礼节]。

[合格的][搭档]不应需求或期待[社交礼节]。

“感谢你的帮助，Lieutenant——”

“Lieutenant，我可以说脏话吗？”RK800打断了它。

Lieutenant呼出气体。但这次发出的声音比之前都要有力。[呼气]可以与[笑声]相结合吗？

“听着，我知道你讨厌现在这种情况，但相信我，Con。你们俩现在简直就像两兄弟一样。”

“错误。”RK900与[低端的] [异常仿生人] RK800同时说道。

“Yeah，你算是有个小弟弟了，”Lieutenant Anderson说道，“我们走之前你需要点时间运行点儿啥吗，RK？我们不必今天就走，你可以花点时间考虑一下。说不定有办法保留你的记忆。”

RK900在Lieutenant讲话的同时使用新的条件重新进行了一次搜索。在人类说到“运行”一词的时候，RK900已经完成了对所有临近三州执法部门内中至高级人类警官档案的查询。

此次搜索仅返回了两份档案。

“——RK？我们不必今天——”

Sergeant Geralt Northam——NYPD, 出生日期 06/19/1997, 5英尺10英寸, 逮捕率位于第98百分位。双亲[去世]。祖父母[去世]。无已知兄弟姐妹，无后代，未婚。紧急联系人[当前搭档——Detective Lyndsay Oakes]。无胡须。医疗档案中未记载纹身或身体穿刺。无已知健康隐患。

Detective Gavin Reed——DPD, 10/07/2002, 5英尺9英寸，逮捕率位于第98.5百分位。双亲[去世]。祖父母[去世]。无已知兄弟姐妹，无后代，未婚。紧急联系人[前任搭档——Detective Tina Chen]。有胡茬，鼻梁上有伤疤。无纹身，有耳部及乳头穿刺。经常吸烟，医疗档案中记有每两周一次的250毫克睾丸酮肌肉注射及阿托莫西汀、奥氮平与氟西汀的处方。

“——就走，你可以花点——”

Sergeant Northam警衔更高，无身体穿刺，亦无记录在案的学习障碍或精神疾病。并且他不吸烟。

Detective Reed逮捕率更高且目前无搭档。

显然[逮捕率]是最相关的数据，但RK900因缺少社交模组而缺少关于人类精神疾病的信息。不过Detective Reed的诊断显然没有影响到他的工作效率。

“——时间考虑一下。说不定——”

两位候选人都有优点及潜在缺点。RK900在缺少[直接观察]的情况下无法准确测算Sergeant Northam对其当前搭档的重视程度，也无法估量Detective Reed的注意缺陷多动障碍及边缘型人格障碍的相关性。

不过……一个定期接受荷尔蒙注射的人类或许会比一个完全依赖其内分泌系统的人类更加可靠。同理，一个定期吃药以控制其精神疾病的人类也可能比一个不重视其精神健康的神经典型性人类有更强的逻辑性。

那道[面部伤痕]也会让他的面部识别结果比一个没有显著面部特征的人类少花费0.8秒钟。

“——有办法保留你的——”

RK900浏览了底特律警局过去五年内的监控视频。此机体注意到Detective Reed在近期曾经击打过[异常仿生人]RK800。

在之后的一次事件中，RK800完成了更加成功的回击，但人类在清醒后恢复得十分迅速。

“——记忆。”

“我已作出决定。”RK900宣布。

Lieutenant毫无必要地眨了眨眼。它的眼睛理应在上次眨眼后还保留着足够的水分。无效行为。

“Uh，好的。我们现在走吗？”

“我会接受Detective Gavin Ree——”

“对我的憎恨是一种异常感情。”[虚伪的][异常仿生人]RK800打断道。

“我只会接受Detective Gavin Reed成为我的搭档。”

“No，no，”Lieutenant Anderson说道，“Connor。Connor？相信我。我觉得Reed 跟RK相处起来会像干柴房子遇上烈火……并且房门全部钉死……而且Reed被绑在椅子上。”

“Detective Reed频繁吸烟。我不需要用如此明显的手段杀死他。只需将一罐酒精洒在他的床上并引燃一支香烟——”

“RK，”Lieutenant Anderson打断了它：“有没有权威人物明确告知你不准用你的程序逆向生成完美犯罪？”

“没有。”

“操他妈的臭狗屎，他们——他妈的——居然没有，RK，不准杀人。我在给你下命令。不准谋杀。不准纵火。不准——操，就，你犯罪之前先跟我商量商量，成吗？”

“可以。”

异常仿生人不属于[人]，报废它们不属于[谋杀]。

“Detective Reed是反安卓联盟的成员，”[异常仿生人]RK800说道，“他对待同事十分粗暴无礼。他只在意职场晋升。”

Detective Reed并不[友善]。

Detective Reed并不重视[社交礼节]。

Detective Reed十分[专注]且[野心勃勃]。

“我们可以离开了。”RK900告知Lieutenant Anderson。

“你确定你想要——”

“我要离开了。”

RK900跨过大堂，走向原有的自动玻璃门被打破并清理干净后留出的通道。它向外面看去。它的光学组件开始自动校准。外面的光线比它期待的更加明亮。

[任务：寻找一位合格的权威人物]

[副任务：与Jeffery Fowler队长交谈]

[任务：成为Detective Gavin Reed的搭档]

[副任务：寻找Detective Gavin Reed]

RK900走了出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Notes：  
> RK900：我不会接受你的指令。我只接受Lieutenant Anderson的命令。
> 
> Connor：>:O
> 
> Connor：（如果我冲着这个混蛋的——）
> 
> Connor：（等等。操。我是这个场景下的Gavin吗？？）
> 
> ***
> 
> 如果你对我的 reed900 series的其他类似这篇的外传感兴趣，欢迎来我的tumblr：phcking-detective.tumblr.com/If-It-Bleeds
> 
> \----
> 
> 译者Notes：
> 
> [备注1] 文中Hank提到的RK900很会“讽刺”人的原文是sass，我想不到特别合适的翻译
> 
> [备注2] 根据我的谷歌搜索，Simon Powell是American Idol、The X Factor US、America's Got Talent等等很多选秀节目的评委
> 
> [备注3] 原文中的Zalgo（乱码文字）是逐渐变得杂乱的，但因为我能找到的Zalgo生成器都不太适配中文，需要尝试很多次才能找到一个可以显示的图案，所以没能还原那种从简单变复杂的规律
> 
> [备注4] 医疗档案中记载的Gavin的定期睾丸酮注射是女跨男变性过程的一部分，他的处方药分别用于治疗注意缺陷多动障碍、精神分裂症及双相情感障碍的躁期以及抗抑郁（来源：维基百科）。后面RK900明确提到了他患有注意缺陷多动障碍及边缘型人格障碍，并且暗示了他有某种学习障碍，同系列的后文会明确是失读症。
> 
> [备注5] 我不会翻译wink，;)


End file.
